maddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
The Monsters were a fantasy team featured in Madden NFL 2000 - 2004 and Madden NFL 09 - Madden NFL 12. Their special ability from Madden NFL 09 to Madden NFL 12 was intimidation, which covered the buttons of your receivers on pass plays. They have a overall of 93 in Madden NFL 09 to Madden NFL 10 and a overall of 96 in Madden NFL 11 and Madden NFL 12. From Madden NFL 2000, they had an overall of 41 with an Offense of 51, a Defense of 33, and Special Teams of 38. From Madden NFL 2001 to Madden NFL 2004, they had an offense of 79, a defense of 56, and special teams of 78 with the team overall being 66. Madden NFL 2000 to Madden NFL 2004 In Madden games from 1999 to 2003, they played at Maddenstein Stadium as the Shadow Gate Monsters from Moldavia, a regional place in eastern section of Europe. Their stadium resembled as a castle-like structure with a stadium capacity of roughly 38,000 and their stadium had a stone-like surface. Madden NFL 09 - Madden NFL 12 From Madden NFL 09 to Madden NFL 12, they shared the Champions stadium with the Kickers and the Manipulators. The uniforms changed from a green and dark purple to a yellow and black look. What Are They Based On They are based on madden cards that boost QB ratings and defense ratings. Monsters Bio (Madden NFL 2000 to Madden NFL 2004): A group of mishappen creatures from one's nightmares gang together to form one of the ugliest teams to play football. Monsters Bio (Madden NFL 09 - Madden NFL 12): A team of unknown origins but well known tactics, the Monsters are said to strike fear into their opponents with but a single gesture! League Championship Message No one really knows where the Monsters came from...but what teams do know is that they literally strike fear into their opponents. Keep your composure or the Monsters will devour you whole! Roster (Madden NFL 2000 to 2004 Monsters) Note: The player names in here are the actual players. Offense (Quarterback to Tight End): Offense (Left Tackle to Right Tackle): Defense (Left End to Middle Linebacker): Defense (Right Outside Linebacker to Strong Safety): Special Teams (Kicker to Punter): Offensive Players: 26 Defensive Players: 23 Special Teams Players: 2 Total Roster: 51 Players Roster (Madden NFL 09 to 12 Monsters) Note: The player names in here are the actual players. Offense (Quarterback to Tight End): Offense (Left Tackle to Right Tackle): Defense (Left End to Middle Linebacker): Defense (Right Outside Linebacker to Strong Safety): Special Teams (Kicker to Punter): Offensive Players: 19 Defensive Players: 22 Special Teams Players: 2 Total Roster: 43 Players Uniforms Madden NFL 2000: Home: Green jersey with yellow and white stripes. Pants are light silver with black and blue stripes. Away: Red jersey with yellow and white stripes. Pants are light silver with purple and yellow stripes. Madden NFL 2001 - Madden NFL 2004: Home: Leather helmets, Green jerseys, purple pants. Away: Leather helmets, Dark purple jerseys, dark green pants. Madden NFL 09 - Madden NFL 12: Home: Yellow jersey with black pants and yellow & black helmets. Away: White jersey with black pants and white and black helmets. Trivia * From Madden NFL 2000 to Madden NFL 2004, the Monsters do not wear helmets but from Madden NFL 09 to Madden NFL 12, they do. * From Madden NFL 2001 to Madden NFL 2004, they look like mutated monsters but in Madden NFL 2000 and from Madden NFL 09 to Madden NFL 12, they look like actual human players. * Between all Madden Games, their uniforms change slightly. * In Madden NFL 2000, the name of the stadium is Castle Stadium but from Madden NFL 2001 to Madden NFL 2004, the stadium's name is changed to Maddenstein Stadium. * If Monsters of today (Madden NFL 09 to Madden NFL 12) had their own stadium, it would be most likely called "Intimidation Field." * From 1999 to 2003, they were known as the Shadow Gate Monsters. But from 2008 to 2011, they could be either the Hidden Valley Monsters or the Mythtropolis Monsters. * The Madden NFL Monsters from 1999 to 2003 have the lowest overall of any Madden fantasy team to date. * On Madden NFL 2004, the team can be unlocked by linking the GameCube with the GameBoy Advance. * They are also the only fantasy team EA brought back from the classic fantasy teams from Madden NFL 99 to Madden NFL 2004 and only EA classic fantasy team with a league championship message and two bios. All others have 1 bio and no league championship message. * Of all the fantasy locations except Texas, New Jersey, Egypt, and Italy, Moldavia is the only one that is non-fictional since its a regional area in Eastern Europe and also the old name before the name change to Moldova. * The Shadow Gate Monsters stadium and team is also shown in NCAA Football 2002 but no other NCAA game afterwards. Video Category:Monsters Category:All Madden NFL Teams